1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate generally to a layered video coding (also known as hierarchical video coding) method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a spatial prediction method and apparatus in layered video coding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the codec technology has been used to compress audio and video data. Dependence on the codec technology is very high especially in video processing technologies in which large amount of data is processed.
Meanwhile, since one of the important factors to evaluate performance in the codec technology is compression efficiency, many efforts have been made to increase a data compression rate by means of the codec.
The codecs widely used for video processing can process 4:2:0 videos or videos with a bit depth of 8 bits. Meanwhile, studies on new codecs are underway, which can process high-definition videos, a video format of which is extended to 4:2:2 or 4:4:4 videos, or a bit depth of which is extended to 16 bits. In addition, much research have been made to enable the new codecs to efficiently code and decode input videos having all possible video formats or bit depths.